Michael Caine
Michael Caine (1933 - ) Film Deaths *''Blind Spot'' (1958) [Johnny Brent]: Leader of a diamond smuggling gang, he drives away pursued by the police but his car hits roadworks, overturns, explodes, and he dies in the blazing wreck. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre: Solo For Sparrow'' (1962) [Mooney]: Shot in the stomach by police officer Glyn Houston as they stalk each other at the gang's farm hideout. (Thanks to Brian) *''Deadfall'' (1968) [Henry]: A professional burgler, shot by a guard as he attempts to steal diamonds from a Spanish villa, and falls to his death from a balcony. *''Play Dirty'' (1968) [Captain Douglas]: Machine-gunned, along with Nigel Davenport, by Dennis Brennan, while Michael and Nigel are disguised as German officers. (Thanks to Brian) *''Battle of Britain'' (1969) [Squadron Leader Canfield]: Killed in an explosion when his plane is shot down in a dogfight. (Thanks to Bill) *''Get Carter'' (1971) [Jack Carter]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by a hitman while walking along the beach. *''Kidnapped (1971)'' Breck While still alive at the end of the film, his fate is made clear that he is to be executed as he turns himself in for the murder of Terry Richards so Jack Watson can be spared from execution. *''Sleuth'' (1972) [Milo Tindle]: Shot in the back by Laurence Olivier as Michael is about to leave Laurence's mansion; he dies shortly afterwards, just as we hear the police arriving. (Thanks to Spiderman) *''The Destructors (The Marseille Contract)'' (1974) [John Deray]: Shot to death by one of James Mason's hitmen. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) [Colonel Kurt Steiner]: Shot to death by British soldiers after he shoots a decoy Winston Churchill look-alike. *''Deathtrap'' (1982) [Sidney Bruhl]: Killed (off-screen) in a struggle with Christopher Reeve; the film suddenly cuts from a scene of Michael and Christopher fighting to a scene of two different actors 'killing' each other in a stage play based on the storyline that Irene Worth is premiering. *''Mona Lisa'' (1986) [Mortwell]: Shot twice in the chest, in addition to having been shot in the ankle, by Cathy Tyson, along with Clarke Peters, during a struggle in the apartment as Bob Hoskins looks on. *''The Sledgehammer's Wrath'' (1986) [Philip Gillespie]: Killed in a car crash caused by ripper. He barley survived the car tumbling down the revine, but the explosion was what finished him off. *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) [Ebenezer Scrooge]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, in the vision of the future shown to him by the Ghost of Christmas Future; his death is revealed when Michael sees his own gravestone; this future is undone after Michael changes his ways. (Thanks to Tommy) *''On Deadly Ground (1994)'' [Michael Jennings]: Drowns when Steven Seagal shoots the cable that is holding him up, which causes him to fall into a pool of crude oil. (Thanks to Fred) *''Blood and Wine'' (1996) [Victor Spansky]: Smothered with a pillow by Jack Nicholson; his body is later seen floating in a pool when Stephen Dorff discovers him, then again as he goes through Michael's pockets. *''The Cider House Rules'' (1999) [Dr. Wilbur Larch]: Dies of an accidental overdose of ether in his office; this shown in a flashback when Tobey Maguire reads a letter informing him of Michael's death. *''Get Carter (2000)'' [Cliff Brumby]: Shot in the back by Sylvester Stallone. *''Shiner'' (2000) [Billy "Shiner" Simpson]: Shot/Stabbed at the end of a struggle/shootout with mobsters (Danny Webb, Frank Harper or Kenneth Cranham); he manages to kill them in return before dying. *''Last Orders'' (2001) [Jack Dodds]: Dies of a heart attack while watching a horse race. *''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) [Garth]: Killed (off-screen) in a plane crash, along with Robert Duvall, when they try to fly their biplane upside-down through a barn door; we only see the wreckage afterwards. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Statement'' (2003) [Pierre Brossard]: Shot twice in the chest by Ciaran Hinds in an alley. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Around the Bend (2004)'' [Henry Lair]: Dies of a terminal illness/chokes to death in a KFC restaurant as his great grandson (Jonah Bobo) looks on, his body is later seen when his son (Christopher Walken) and grandson (Josh Lucas) discover him. *''The Weather Man'' (2005) [Robert Spritzel]: Dies of lymphoma (off-screen); his body is not shown, but there is a scene of his son (Nicolas Cage) attending his funeral. (Thanks to Eric and Chris) *''Children of Men (2006)'' [Jasper]: Shot three times in the head and chest by Chiwetel Ejiofor; this is shown from a distance while Clive Owen and Pam Ferris look on helplessly. *''Flawless'' (2007) [Hobbs]: Presumably dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the Fifties and present day. *''Is Anybody There?'' (2008) [Clarence]: Dies of unspecified circumstances as Bill Milner looks on; he later appears as a ghost to Bill. *''Interstellar (2014)'' [Professor Brand]: Dies of old age in his hospital bed with Topher Grace and Jessica Chastain by his side. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)'' [Arthur]: Accidentally poisons himself after Taron Egerton switches their drinks and Michael drinks the glass that he intended for Taron. *[[Dunkirk (2017)|''Dunkirk'' (2017)]] [Fortis Leader]: Possibly dies after his plane is shot down (off-screen). (note: Michael did not physically appear in the film, but only his voice was heard coming from a plane). TV Deaths *''Jack the Ripper'' (1988 TV mini-series) [Inspector Frederick Abberline]: Dies (off-screen) on December 10th, 1929 from complications of old age. We learn of his death during the ending narration/on-screen text at the end of the mini-series. *''Jekyll & Hyde'' (1990 TV) [Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1997) [Capt. Nemo]: Killed in an explosion when he sets his submarine to self-destruct after getting shot by John Bach. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Patricia Haines. *Mr. Shakira Caine. Gallery Jennings' death.png|Michael Caine in On Deadly Ground Jekyll Death.PNG|Michael Caine in Jekyll & Hyde LOL.jpg|Michael Caine in Interstellar Category:Actors Category:1933 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:Korean War veteran Category:Conservatives Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by accidental overdose Category:Death scenes by pillow Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Dream death scenes Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:War Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:RKO Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Legends Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Alfonso Cuaron Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:People who died in a Norman Jewison film Category:Actors who died in Bob Rafelson Movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Robert Louis Stevenson Films Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Hodges Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Actors who died in Guy Hamilton Movies Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Cars Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Jaws cast members Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Lasse Hallstrom Movies Category:1950s Stars Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:2020 Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Crowley Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars